Renewed Love
by Kinley Orton
Summary: Kinley and Jake have been married for nearly 5 years now and Addison and Blaise were now 4 and Morgan is now 2. What all has gone on since Mike was killed in Forgotten past? Randy Orton/OC John Cena/OC Mike 'The Miz' and Ted DiBiase Jr


Renewed Love

Kinley and Jake have been married for nearly 5 years now and Addison and Blaise were now 4 and Morgan is now 2. What all has gone on since Mike was killed in Forgotten past?

Jake was walking into the house and set his things down on the kitchen table he could hear laughter coming from the backyard and he walked out onto the patio and couldn't help but smile at his wife and kids. Addison had her floaties on her arms and walking around the pool and Blaise was on the diving board wanting to jump off. Nathan was at the house spending the week with them and Kinley was in the shallow end with Morgan who was sound asleep against her chest.

"Blaise just jump I will catch you I promise." Nathan said as he held out his arms for Blaise to jump into. Blaise was just looking at him and jumped into the water with a huge splash and Jake laughed to himself. Blaise was pretty much the little dare devil in the house. Blaise came up and started to giggle as Nathan had him and helped him swim to the side of the pool.

"I did it Uncle Nate." Blaise yelled and Nathan couldn't help but smile.

"Yes you did buddy that was my ear though." Nathan said and looked up at Addison who was sitting on the end of the diving board and had a smirk on her face like you can't make me. Jake laughed and ran up to change into his swim trunks and walked down and grabbed his towel and soon was sitting down by Kinley in the love seat and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey didn't know you were home. How was work?" Kinley asked and kissed Jake on his cheek.

"Just got home in time to see Blaise go off the diving board. Work was pretty busy. Randy was in with a torn rotator cuff I was able to put him a brace till the surgeon can look at it in two weeks." Jake said "I missed being home today. Yesterday was nice just to spend it with my wife and kids." then claimed Kinley's lips in a sweet tender kiss "How are you feeling?"

"Oh not good. I was worried about that last night on RAW when he was injured. Yesterday was nice honey. Morgan walked around this morning asking where daddy was for most of it. I feel okay for the most part." Kinley said as they smiled at each other. Addison was still sitting on the edge of the diving board when the back gate opened and Xavier ran towards the pool followed by Ashlyn and Randy who's shoulder was in a brace. "Hey guys come on in. Are mom and dad on the way as well?"

"Mom and dad just pulled in I will go help with the food." Ashlyn said "Randy can you help Xavier please so he can get in with his floaties."

"Sure babe" Randy said "Come here Xavier lets get changed." Xavier ran towards Randy to take off his shirt and Jake helped him with the floaties and soon he was jumping into the water with a big splash. "Thanks for looking at my shoulder Jake."

"Not a problem man. Let me know what the surgeon has to say. Addison jump baby." Jake said "Do you want me to lay Morgan down baby. I have the travel yard up with the fan we can put on him." Kinley nodded her head in agreement and kissed Jake on the lips and handed over Morgan who never stirred and Jake gently laid him down and turned on the fan and helped Ashlyn and Elaine with all the food while Bob fired up the grill and told Jake to help with the kids.

"Jake are your mom and dad coming?" Elaine asked

"No they are still out of the country on their anniversary trip." Jake said "You guys didn't have to cook all the food, we could have cooked."

"Nonsense Kinley is busy enough with little ones and with you working we are more than happy too. Randy shouldn't be at the grill either right now. Ashlyn shouldn't be on her feet either." Elaine told him "Now go spend time with the kids." Jake hugged Elaine and thanked them again and sat back down by Kinley and she leaned into his legs as she and Ashlyn were sitting on the love seat and Ashlyn was resting against Randy's her hand on the baby as they were due in less than five weeks and couldn't wait to be welcoming a little girl into the family.

"Ashlyn do we have a name?" Kinley asked

"Yes we do it's between Raleigh Kendall and call her Rae or Rebecca Kinley and call her Becca." Ashlyn said with a smile on her face.

"Love both names. Randy always wanted to do an RKO. I still shocked you didn't with Xavier." Kinley said

"Me too. Oh lord look Kinley." Ashlyn said as she pointed to the little ones Blaise and Xavier were standing on the side of the pool and Addison was right behind them with a little smirk on her face looking as she was about to push her brother and cousin in at any moment. "Jake are Ryder and Amanda coming with Gavin? What about Abbi and John?"

"They should be here soon. Amanda wasn't in the best of moods as nothing is fitting she smacked the living hell out of me after her appointment." Jake said Kinley couldn't help but laugh. Jake was rubbing her shoulders and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "They are bringing the desserts. Plus with Abbi due any week John is home all the time now."

"Vince isn't happy with both of us out now but oh well. At least we are home and with our wives since they are due anytime." Randy said

"Let me guess Vince yelled at the two of you didn't he." Kinley said

"I got yelled at for being so careless is what he said. We both know that John and I were in a last man standing match and we both got hurt. The Shield came in and did power bombs to the both of us. That was not our fault." Randy said. The whole family was at the show on Sunday as it was Extreme Rules and had been ring side for the event.

It wasn't long and Gavin was running into the backyard and he along with Addison pushed Blaise and Xavier into the pool with them screaming at the top of their lungs. All four little ones were good swimmers but still needed help from time to time. All four were the same age and a picture of health. Addison wasn't the only girl out of the group as Katie was normally there as well but not that night, Mark and Jamie weren't able to come as Jamie was sick with the flu and didn't want to get everyone else sick and Katie wasn't not a happy camper that she couldn't come swimming. It wasn't long and everyone was sitting down to supper. After that more swimming and the little ones swimming and giggling and just happy. That night after everyone had gone home Kinley just got done putting Addison down as she was having a hard time laying still so Kinley had laid down with her and rubbed her back. Kinley walked into her office and sat down and groaned she didn't want to work but since she took the last two weeks off she had to look over a new chapter that one of her friends had sent to her. Kinley was working away when Jake came up the stairs looking for his wife and stood in the doorway of her office.

"Sooner or later we will have to move your office downstairs babe." Jake said as he walked in and sat down on the edge of her desk and smiled at his wife.

"I know, where though?" Kinley asked as she sat back in her chair and Jake pulled her up to stand between his legs and kissed her deeply on the lips. Kinley laid her head on his chest and relaxed into his arms "I love you Jake."

"I love you too Kinley. Downstairs to my office we can share the space it's big enough." Jake said "Come to bed babe or we can take a bath or go swimming just us as Nathan is still up and will probably listen for the little ones if we asked him too." Jake smiled at Kinley and ran his fingers through her loose waves and smiled at her.

"Go see if he wouldn't mind. I would love to swim with you. I will go put on my other swimsuit." Kinley said

"The one I love so much?" Jake asked

"Yes dear." Kinley said and kissed Jake one more time but stopped when her cell rang and looked at who was calling. "Randy what is wrong? I have you on speaker."

"Good you and Jake need to get to the hospital. Ashlyn just went into labor." Randy said "We just got here and Ryder checked her over she is getting her epidural now."

"We are on the way. See you soon. Tell Ashy to hang in there." Jake said as he walked out of the room to see if Nathan would stay with the kids. Kinley walked into their bedroom to grab her shoes and grabbed her purse and walked down after checking on the kids she smiled at Jake who had his medical bag as he was going to help Ryder.

"Thanks Nathan we will call with updates." Kinley said

"Not a problem. Tell Randy I will come up tomorrow." Nathan said and shooed them out the door. Jake helped Kinley into the vet and they were headed to the hospital. Once they arrived Kinley walked into Ashlyn's room and she was resting and Randy hugged his sister and they stepped into the hall to talk.

"Where did Jake go?" Randy asked

"He went to grab some scrubs. How is she doing?" Kinley asked

"Good. Ashlyn is dilated to a 7 and 90% effaced slowly but surely. Ryder just checked on her. How are you I was kinda lost this afternoon." Randy said

"Doing okay. Let's bring a baby into the world and not worry about me." Kinley said. Randy hugged his sister.

"I will always worry about you." Randy said

"No need too. I have a wonderful caring husband who loves me loves our kids, and will always make sure I am taken care of before he is taken care of. And I love taking care of him and putting him first." Kinley said and smiled as Jake was walking towards them. Jake wrapped his arms around Kinley and kissed her temple and smiled at Randy.

"Ready to become a daddy again?" Jake asked

"I am. We can't wait till she is here and in our arms. Thankfully this was a very smooth pregnancy. Any plans on adding to the family again Kinley?" Randy asked. Jake smirked and Kinley just blushed. "Are you pregnant?"

"We are just 6 weeks, please don't say anything, we are waiting till I am 12 to announce it. Like I said lets bring a baby into the world and not worry about me." Kinley said and walked into Ashyln's room, leaving the two men in the hall to talk.

Jake couldn't help but smile at his brother in law. Randy just smirked. "Four are a handful."

"They can be, but they are well behaved kids and it helps some that Addison and Blaise are in a all day preschool setting so its just Morgan at home right now during the day and I am home at night." Jake said "I love them all. I have always wanted a big family."

"So has Kinley ever since she and Ted lost the baby it was something she had always dreamed of." Randy said quietly. Jake nodded his head in agreement as he knew about Kinley losing a baby with Ted. It was a subject that hardly came up. "When is she due?"

"In December. Ryder will do an in depth sono next week." Jake said

"Well I am happy for you two. Thanks for being a wonderful husband and brother in law." Randy said

"I have to say the same to you. I have never seen Ashlyn so happy, than when she is with you and Xavier and soon to be daughter. Lets go see how she is doing." Jake said and the two walked in to check on Ashlyn.

It wasn't long after that Ryder helped delivered a healthy little girl with Jake. Jake was checking her over and she was healthy as could be and placed his niece in Ashlyn's arms "She is very healthy I am so happy for you both."

"Hi Raleigh Kinley Orton." Ashlyn said as Randy sat down on the bed beside his wife and daughter he had tears streaming down his face as did Ashlyn. Kinley snapped a few pictures and with everyone's phone as well. She was just happy to be apart of this wonderful moment. Jake quickly changed his scrub top and had his arms wrapped around Kinley as she was holding her niece.

"She is perfect, I am so happy for you two." Kinley said as she handed Raleigh over to Jake so he could hold her one more time before they headed home to get some rest.

"Ash I'm going to walk them out. Do you need anything?" Randy asked before pressing a kiss to Ashlyn's forehead and then dropped one to his daughters.

"Just my pillows we didn't bring in." Ashlyn said "Thanks Jake for helping, you too Kinley. Come back up tomorrow."

"You are most welcome. I was happy to help deliver my niece." Jake said and kissed Ashlyn on her forehead "Love you both. Yes we will come up tomorrow." Kinley hugged Ashlyn and told her she would see her tomorrow and they headed out.

Jake and Kinley were finally on the way home. Kinley was almost asleep in the car when Jake pulled into the drive. "Kinley babe we are home." Jake leaned over and pressed a light kiss to her cheek. Kinley's eyes fluttered open and she smiled at Jake.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep on the way home Jake." Kinley said

"Kinley don't worry about it honey we have had a big day. Let's head up and get some sleep." Jake said as he got out the car and walked around to help Kinley out and carried her straight into his arms and pinned her against the truck that was parked next to the vet and kissed her passionately. Kinley smiled into the kiss and once it broke Jake pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Let's get you into bed so you can rest. I am home for the next two days. I love you baby."

"I love you too." Kinley said as they walked into the house hand in hand. Jake helped Kinley up to their room and walked down to the guest room and popped his head in and told Nathan they were home. Kinley was washing her face when Jake walked in and stripped down and kissed Kinley on the cheek and grabbed a shower while she finished getting ready for bed and finally climbed into bed. Jake wasn't far behind her and soon the two were wrapped up in each other's arms and sound asleep.

The next day came quick for Kinley as she was up with Addison who was bouncing around as was Blaise and Morgan was snuggled into Jake's chest. Addison and Blaise were already for school but had yet to brush their teeth, as normal it was a race to see who could run up the stairs the fastest to brush their teeth, Jake took Morgan to get him dressed and soon the family was off yet once again. After dropping the twins off at school they dropped Morgan off at the hospital's daycare center and headed up to see how Ashlyn and Raleigh were doing. Kinley was stepping off the elevator with Jake behind her when she felt little arms go around her legs.

"Hi Xavier how are you?" Jake asked as he picked up his nephew

"Mommy had baby Uncle Jake" Xavier said with a smile on his face

"She did last night." Jake told him and started to tickle him

"Don't get him wound up for Bob to take him to school Jake. He is pretty wound up already." Elaine said with a laugh.

"Sorry mom." Jake said with a laugh and hugged Elaine then Bob. Xavier hugged Kinley again and he was off to school with Addison and Blaise and Bob said he would see them after a bit.

"Kinley dear how are you?" Elaine asked as Jake wrapped and arm around Kinley's waist and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I am okay mom, just a little worn out. Morgan is downstairs in daycare and we came up to see Ashlyn, Randy and the baby." Kinley said

"Go home and rest after this, we can pick the kids up and take care of them how does that sound. You need to be resting as well Kinley." Elaine said as she hugged her daughter.

"Are you sure mom?" Kinley asked and tired her hardest to hold in a yawn but it didn't work out too well.

"Yes now go see your niece then Jake take her home. Are you off today?" Elaine asked

"I am Elaine." Jake said with a smile and then pressed a kiss to Kinley's temple. "I will go by and tell the daycare that you are picking up Morgan, thankfully you two and my parents are on the list for that."

"Then we will pick up the kids from school. I talked to your mom this morning and they will be here late this afternoon and will keep Xavier tonight. So we will keep the kids tonight so the two of you can get some rest." Elaine said.

"Mom Addi and Blaise have school." Kinley said

"Don't argue with me Kinley Addison I want you guys to rest. Soon your family will be busy enough." Elaine said hinting at the tiny fact she knew that her daughter was pregnant again.

"Okay mom, when we get home we will get bags ready to go. Thanks." Kinley said and smiled at her mom.

The three headed back to see how Ashlyn and the baby were. Randy was in the nursery helping give Raleigh's first bath while Ashlyn got some more sleep. Ryder had already been in and said that she could go home tomorrow evening. Kinley and Jake didn't stay long and after getting to hold the baby again Jake took Kinley home so they could both get some rest.

"Mom is being bossy today." Kinley said

"Honey she has every right to be bossy and worried over you and Ashlyn. I'm just happy that you are healthy as is the baby." Jake said as he pulled into their drive and walked around and helped Kinley out and they walked in and Jake locked up and watched as Kinley headed up to their bedroom. Jake grabbed something to drink and checked their messages and he wasn't shocked to have a few from some the WWE Stars as Kinley was still doing biographies of the stars, and working closely with a few of them. It was earlier in the month that someone approached Kinley to work on some the forgotten wrestlers and one of them was Mike. Kinley turned them down and asked that they find a different editor to help with their project. Kinley as of the moment was working on one for Ted DiBiase Jr and the writer was doing a good job but she had notes going back that things needed to change and all as the moment she was waiting to hear back from them. Jake walked up and smiled at his wife who was grabbing clothes for the kids for the next day for school and their jammies and soon it was placed by the front door and Kinley was now wrapped up in Jake's arms and sound asleep.

Jake was only able to sleep for a few hours and eased himself out of bed and grabbed a shower then slipped on some shorts and a shirt and walked down to his office and started to move some things around so they could move Kinley's desk down as well so they could get a head start on the baby's room. While he was moving things around Kinley's cell phone was going off and it woke her up.

"Hello?" she asked as she was waking up some more.

"Kinley it's Ted did I wake you?" he asked as he got into his rental car.

"Somewhat that is okay. What is going on?" Kinley asked as she sat up in bed and smiled when Jake walked into the bed room and sat down on the bed next to her but laid down and laid his head in her lap and she started to run her fingers through his hair that was still damp.

"Not much. I know you are the editor on my bio can we talk about somethings that should and shouldn't be in the book?" Ted asked

"That is fine Ted. I can do that. When do you want to do this?" Kinley asked

"Well I just arrived into St Louis for the show could we today if that is okay with you and Jake. I would love to take you to a late lunch." Ted said

"Let me talk to Jake and see what all we have planned for the day as he is home as it is his day off and I will call you back how is that?" Kinley asked

"Good talk to you in a bit." Ted stated then hung up. Kinley sighed she didn't know what to think for this. Sure she and Ted were still very close they talked quite often she and Jake when she was pregnant with Morgan were in the wedding when he married Kristi and all.

"You okay honey?" Jake asked as he sat up in bed and claimed her lips in a sweet tender kiss.

"I think, that was Ted, he wants to talk about his bio that I am helping edit and what should and shouldn't go in it. Ted just arrived in St Louis and wants to take me to lunch. I don't know if I want to go." Kinley said

Jake sighed he was close friends with Ted as well, the two hit it off and twice a month the guys got together and went golfing at the country club. Jake pulled Kinley to him and held her close and then laid back on the bed with her in his arms and she was now laying down on top of him. "Babe go to lunch with Ted. I know you two have a history and all but just see what all he wants in the bio and all. And since we have no kids tonight we can have a romantic night just us."

"Hm I like the sound of that Jake. Hopefully no one will ruin it this time." Kinley said with a smirk on her face. Jake captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

"If someone does they better have a good enough reason. I love you baby." Jake said and kissed Kinley on the forehead.

"It won't be long and I wont be able to lay against you anymore honey." Kinley said quietly "I love you too Jake. Join me in the shower." as she got up and stripped right in front of Jake and he couldn't take it he climbed out of bed and stripped himself and grabbed Kinley by her waist and laid her back on the bed and slid into his wife's body.

"JAKE" Kinley screamed out in pleasure as Jake kissed the side of her neck as he entered his wife's body. "Hm baby"

"God you feel so good Kinley wet and tight." Jake moaned as they started to blend their bodies together. Jake smirked at Kinley as he started to thrust in and out of her body as she begged him to go faster and faster both moaning in pleasure and finally screaming out each other's names while they reached their climaxes together. Kinley just smiled at Jake as he gently pulled out of her body and laid down next to her. Kinley rolled and snuggled into his warmth.

"You my dear are amazing." Kinley said before pressed a kiss to his smooth chest above his heart and then climbed over him to get out of bed.

"You do that again we might never make it out of bed the rest of the afternoon. You are amazing as well sweetheart." Jake said as he climbed out of bed and followed his wife to take a shower with her. Kinley laid her head against Jake's chest and just relaxed into his touch as he was massaging her lower back.

"That feels good Jake." Kinley said quietly

"You are tense. How about couples massages tonight after dinner?" Jake asked as he turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist before wrapping one around Kinley's body.

"That would be nice honey." Kinley said and kissed his chest and quickly did her hair then did her make up and pulled up her jeans and went to zip and button them. "Damn it Jake" she went to look mirror and gasped she was already starting to show.

Jake was in the closet getting dressed when Kinley yelled at him. "What is wrong honey?" as he walked out into their bedroom pulling his shirt down over his chest.

"My jeans wont button babe, we are only 6 weeks. I lost all my baby weight and then some when Morgan was born." Kinley stated and she just groaned. "We also donated all of my maternity clothing as well." Jake placed his hand on his wife's stomach and noticed it was curvier then two weeks ago.

"I want to do a sono babe. I have my portable sono machine here." Jake said quietly "Lay back on the bed and take your jeans off." as he walks into their closet and grabbed the machine and gel from the dresser. Kinley slipped her jeans off and laid back on their bed with a towel under her hips and couldn't help but smile at Jake who turned on the machine and bent over and kissed Kinley's stomach. "I love you baby"

"I love you too." Kinley said and closed her eyes while Jake squirted the gel on her stomach and she felt pressure of the wand as he started to move the wand around and looked closely and started to take measurements. "Um babe I found the reason your jeans don't fit now."

"Oh what is it honey?" Kinley asked as Jake moved the screen so Kinley could see their baby.

"We are close to 13 weeks baby." Jake said and pointed out the baby and did the measurements again. "We conceived when you had the upper resp infection a few months back." Jake cleaned off Kinley stomach and kissed the baby again.

"The medications counteracted with my birth control honey." Kinley said as she sat up in bed. Jake claimed her lips in a sweet kiss as he placed a hand on the baby.

"Yes they did. I love you honey. I will see if I can't get in you in with Ryder tomorrow." Jake said and laid down next to Kinley and rubbed her bare stomach.

"Good idea" Kinley said as her cell started to ring she picked it up and saw that it was Ted. "Hi Teddy."  
"Hey Kinley. Did you want to do lunch?" Ted asked

"Sure let me get changed. Jake and I were talking about tonight. Sorry I didn't call back right away." Kinley said "I will meet you at AppleBee's in 30 minutes by the country club."

"Sounds good. Do you want me to order you a drink?" Ted said

"Um just Sprite." Kinley said "See ya soon." as she climbed out of bed and slipped her skirt on and pulled her tank tops on and slipped her sandals on.

"Okay see ya soon." Ted said and hung up and headed out to meet Kinley at AppleBee's and once he was seated he ordered their drinks and told the waitress to put Arbor Mist to the Sprite, knowing it was one of Kinley's favorite mixed drinks.

Jake watched as Kinley gathered her things and handed the keys to his vet over knowing she loved to drive it. "I love you baby" and placed a hand on the baby.

"The vet babe? Hm you know I love to drive your power!" Kinley said with a smile and placed her hand over his "I love you too."

"Yes just drive safely I know you love to drive power." Jake said with a laugh and kissed his wife on the lips and helped her into the vet and watched as she backed out. It's wasn't long and Kinley was pulling into the parking lot of AppleBee's and smiled she couldn't believe they were 13 weeks into the pregnancy, which means Morgan wasn't even 2 yet he was just shy of his birthday when it happened. Kinley got out of the vet and headed in and spotted Ted and walked back to sit down with him the corner booth and sat down with her notebook and a copy of the first chapter she had that was finalized and the start of the second chapter.

"Hey you." Ted said as he stood up and hugged Kinley "You look great."

"Thanks you look good yourself." Kinley said as she sat down

"I ordered your sprite for you." Ted stated and Kinley smile and and took a drink and almost spit it out. "What is wrong Kinley?"

"This sprite taste off." Kinley said as their waitress walked over.

"What can I help you with?" she asked

"This sprite taste off." Kinley said

"I'm sorry I will fix you a new one do you still want Arbor Mist in it?" she asked

"Uh no it was to be a normal sprite I can't drink." Kinley answered and looked at Ted and frowned at him.

"Not a problem sorry about that." she said and grabbed the glass and walked off.

"Ted I wanted a normal Sprite what is it with you and adding things to my drink?" Kinley asked

"Well what can I say I know you like to mix the two. Why can't you drink?" Ted asked

"I'm pregnant so no drinking. Yes I do like to mix the two when not pregnant." Kinley said "When I drink."

"Sorry didn't know." Ted said and looked away he was upset she was pregnant again."I'm happy for you and Jake."

"Thanks and it's okay you didn't know." Kinley said as the waitress brought Kinley a new Sprite and took their orders and after that left them alone. As the two talked they Kinley let Ted read the first chapter and the start of the second one.

"Ted what do you want to add?" Kinley asked

"I was thinking about adding about our baby would you be okay with that?" Ted asked quietly.

Kinley teared up a bit and smiled at Ted "Let me think if I want to be exposed in it okay. I have writers calling me all the time as they want to write Mike's story and give him a a voice for what happened to him and all. I wont do it. I keep telling them to find a new editor and they keep calling. I don't know if I want to be that open does that make sense?" Kinley asked

"Yes it does I'm sorry honey didn't mean to bring it up." Ted said and smiled at Kinley "We could put it in and say my girlfriend and I at the time lost a baby, sure we were heartbroken and the baby would forever be in our hearts and our love for each other but we decided to move on." Kinley smiled and agreed to that but told Ted her name was not to be released at all thankfully he agreed.

The two talked while they ate lunch and got caught up with each other and Ted told Kinley that he and Kristi were expecting a baby but it was early in the pregnancy and they couldn't wait. It wasn't long and the two were parting ways and Kinley climbed into the vet and headed for home, she was worn out and wanted to rest. Kinley just pulled out of the parking lot of AppleBee's when Jake called.

"Hey honey." Kinley answered

"Hey momma, Ryder called to see how you were feeling and I told him that we were further than what we all thought and he wants us to come in so he can do another sono. I will just meet you there or you can come and get me." Jake stated

"I am almost home babe and I will come get you." Kinley said "See ya in a few minutes

It wasn't long and the two were being seen by Ryder and after having another sono Kinley was in her 13 week and doing very well as was the baby. That night after having a romantic supper that Jake cooked and then having couple massages they spent the night wrapped in each other's arms and also making love to each other. It was also that night that Abbi and John welcomed their little girl into the world she was perfect and named her Alexia Faith.

Over the next few weeks Kinley was now 19 weeks and was starting to show more and was glowing. The found out they were having a little girl and picked the name Camden Elizabeth and her room wasn't even close to being done even though they had everything picked out. Kinley was needing more clothes and Jake suggested she ask Ashlyn if she wanted to go shopping.

"Jake Ashlyn and I are headed out shopping." Kinley said as she walked into their office. Jake pulled her into his lap and placed a hand on the baby and kissed Kinley on the lips.

"How are you feeling?" Jake asked

"Good can't complain honey. I love you Jake." Kinley said as she kissed his cheek "I might buy something sexy just for you. Since the kids are going to mom and dad's for the weekend."

"That is right I forgot about that. I can't wait to see what you pick out baby. Why don't you pick up some lotion's and new candles for our room and we can have a romantic weekend." Jake said

"I can do that baby." Kinley stated as she stood up with Jake's help

"Momma can I go with you?" Addison asked and held her arms up to Jake who picked her up and held her close.

"Go potty honey." Kinley told her daughter and smiled as she wiggled out of Jake's arms and ran for the bathroom. Jake couldn't help but smile and kissed Kinley on the lips and grabbed her shoulder bag and made sure she had her cell phone and soon the two girls were headed out to pick up Ashlyn and go shopping. While they were in one of spa's store section looking at candles and lotions Addison was getting her nails painted and giggling away. Kinley couldn't help but smile at her.

"Kinley Mizanin is that you?" someone asked Kinley froze at the last name that was used. Kinley turned to see who was talking to her and was face to face with Jessie.

"Jessie?" Kinley asked

Jessie smiled at Kinley and hugged her close then gently kissed her on the lips. Kinley gently pushed Jessie away and smiled at her but looked down. "Kinley are you okay?"

"Not really. I'm sorry you took me by shock there. Why are you in St Louis?" Kinley asked. Ashlyn walked over and stood by Kinley who was shaking and wrapped an arm around her sister in law and held her close.

"I'm in St Louis for a few months because of family and thought I would call you and Mike and all. I see you two are having a baby." Jessie said

"No, I am having a baby with my husband Jake not Mike. I divorced Mike nearly 5 years ago." Kinley said as she smiled at her daughter who came running up to her.

"Momma look sparkle" Addison said as she showed her mommy and Aunt Ashlyn her nails.

"They do sparkle. Ashy can you take her to the truck I need to talk to Jessie here." Kinley said

"Sure hand me those bags honey." Ashlyn said and took the bags from Kinley and her keys and led Addison out.

Kinley watched as Addison ran ahead of Ashlyn and smiled, then turned to face Jessie who had this look on her face. "Jessie why are you here?"

"When did you leave Mike?" Jessie asked as she hadn't been with Kinley since the couple moved to St Louis a year into their marriage but she had been sleeping with Mike most of the time.

"I left Mike because things got worse after I left him in California and well with your help he got me back. After we moved here things got better but I was never able to do much when he had the keys to the cars and threatened to kill me if I wasn't home when he got home so I didn't leave much. He was leaving for Europe on a month long tour, Randy and John helped me file, and move and I divorced him." Kinley explained as she placed a hand on the baby and was faintly kicked. Kinley looked at the text that came in and Ashlyn said she was taking Addison for some ice cream so they can talk.

"I'm sorry Kinley I didn't know. I haven't heard from Mike in along time. When did you have your daughter?" Jessie asked as they sat down at the table near a window.

Kinley took a deep breath and sighed "I had twins almost 9 months after I left Mike. The guy I was seeing at the time is my doctor, we started dating the night before he told me I was pregnant. I was his new patient. Ashlyn my sister in law is his sister she had set us up on a blind date two days before. We both liked each other and things just went from there. I asked Mike to sign over his parental rights and he did. While in labor with my husband Jake by my side we delivered twins by surprise. They are now 4, we also have a 2 year old and I am 19 weeks pregnant now."

"That is wonderful. I am happy for you. Is Mike the twins dad?" Jessie asked "Does he ever see them?"

"Mike is the biological dad but Jake is their daddy as he is listed on the birth certificate and has been raising them since they were born. Mike attacked the two of us as he wouldn't sign off on the papers for Blaise, the judge ordered him to sign then then threw him in jail. Jake and I were getting ready to have supper after finding out we were 12 weeks pregnant with our youngest and Mike some how broke out or was released from jail and attacked us in our own home. While we were in the hospital he was killed along with Jake's ex girlfriend who was helping him." Kinley said "Jessie you in the end turned around and tried to get Mike to ease up on me but it never happened. I don't mind us being friends but not sexually."

"I'm sorry he attacked you twice. I would like to be friends and yes not sexually I have a wonderful partner who loves me to death and we are also raising Mike's little girl. He got me pregnant about the same time, although I made it easy on everyone and never said who the father was." Jessie said "Has your phone number changed at all?"

"No, since so many people had the number I never wanted to change it. I'm sorry but I have to go as my husband and I are kid free tonight and I have to get the kids ready to go. It was nice to see you again Jessie." Kinley said as she stood up and hugged Jessie again. "I don't blame you for not saying who the father was."

The two parted ways Kinley walked outside and the tears started to flow. Ashlyn was right there and hugged her close. Ashlyn helped Kinley into the car and slid into the driver seat and drove her and Addison home. Jake was outside in the front yard with Blaise and Morgan, when they arrived back home and Kinley barely said hi to anyone and just sat down on the front porch swing. Ashlyn unloaded her bags and set them in the house. Jake followed Kinley to the porch and sat down beside her and placed a arm around her and held her close. Kinley was still crying and he brushed a kiss across her forehead.

"Why don't you go up and lay down. I have the kids packed your parents should be here soon. I will be up to check on you after that." Jake said quietly as he could tell something happened on the shopping trip. "I love you baby." Kinley just nodded her head in agreement and Jake kissed her on the cheek and she walked up and changed clothes to a tank top and left her panties on and climbed into bed. It wasn't 40 minutes later that Jake was walking up as he and Elaine got the kids loaded and they were now headed off for the weekend at Grandma's and Papa's house. Jake smiled at fact that Kinley was sleeping on his side of the bed cuddled up to his pillows and he walked into the bathroom and used it and climbed into bed facing Kinley as she was in the middle of the bed and started to rub circles on her back. Kinley just snuggled into Jake even more.

"You okay sweetheart?" Jake asked quietly Kinley smiled up at her husband.

"Somewhat I saw someone from my past with Mike and it threw me for a loop. Jessie who was good friends with Mike and helped me abuse me, have sex with me in many different ways. Is in town for a few months. I told her that I don't mind being friends just not sexually. I can't tell you how many time Mike forced me to have sex with her." Kinley said as she rolled to her back and Jake placed his and on the baby who was faintly kicking away.

"Sounds like she wasn't the nicest thing to start out with. I didn't know you were bi sexual honey." Jake said quietly

"I'm not honey. Mike forced me too. The first time I was in tub and Mike surprised me and we had sex the doorbell rang and is was her. Next thing I know she is examining me and then goes down on me and the next thing I know I am wearing a pregnancy belly as it was a huge turn on to Mike and they both have sex with me. A lot of things happened Jake, including how she drugged me and then she and Mike had fun and broke my cheek bone more like fractured it but its in the past and I want to forget it." Kinley said

"That is where it will stay baby. Let's focus on us this weekend." Jake said "I love you." Kinley snuggled into Jake's warm chest and rested her head on his chest.

"I love you too Jake." Kinley said quietly and then yawned.

"Rest baby." Jake said quietly and kissed her forehead and snuggled into his wife and they both drift off.

It was a few hours later that Kinley was waking up and rolled to snuggle into Jake's warmth but he wasn't in bed, after using the bathroom she got dressed in her yoga pants and slipped another tank top on and walks downstairs and leans against the wall as she watched Jake move around in the kitchen she couldn't help but smile. Jake knew his way around the kitchen and was a very good cook, most of the time they took turns cooking. Jake looked up and smiled at Kinley who smiled back.

"What smells good besides my husband?" Kinley asked as Jake wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Home made lasagna and garlic bread." Jake answered and kissed Kinley on the lips.

"Sounds yummy babe" Kinley said as she sat down on the counter. Jake placed his hands on their baby and they both felt a light kick." I just hope I can keep it down." Jake kissed Kinley on her forehead and held her close.

"What is wrong honey?" Jake asked

"My head is pounding and I am nauseated and kinda light headed." Kinley said quietly. Jake started to worry and Kinley knew he would.

"Let me check you over then we can watch TV while supper is in the oven." Jake said and helped Kinley down and into the family room. Kinley laid down on the couch while Jake grabbed his medical bag and gently checked her over and wasn't happy that her blood pressure was so high. "I want you to rest I am calling Ryder to come check you over." Kinley just nodded her head in agreement and just closed her eyes.

It wasn't long and Ryder was now pulling into the driveway and walked up to check on Kinley who was still resting on the couch. Jake saw Ryder pull in and stepped out to talk to him. "Hey man what is wrong?" Ryder asked

"Kinley ran into someone today who was a huge part in her past with Mike and it stirred up a lot of what happened. We both laid down and slept. I was fixing dinner when she walked into the kitchen and told me she wasn't feeling good and was light headed. Her blood pressure is up around 150/100." Jake said

"Not good that is very high for being 19 weeks. Let me check her over I may need to admit her if I can't get it to come down." Ryder said as the two walked. Jake gently woke up Kinley who moaned in pain as her head was hurting and Ryder gently checked her over. "Kinley can I give you something for pain?"

"That is fine. I'm sorry Jake." Kinley said quietly

"Shh dear it's okay. After Ryder gives you something for pain I want you to rest okay honey." Jake said. Kinley just smiled and closed her eyes to rest. Ryder was drawing up the medication and finally had it ready to give as Jake held Kinley close as Ryder gave the medication and the two helped Kinley up to bed and Ryder said he would call and check on her later and told Jake to keep an eye on her blood pressure.

Jake walked Ryder out and told him thank again and cleaned up the kitchen and decided to hire a cleaning crew as he knew that between him and Kinley the house was clean but neither needed to take on that extra load. Jake headed up to check on Kinley who was sound asleep on her side of the bed and cuddled up to his pillows. Jake took her blood pressure and it had come down a bit but not by much. Kinley barely woke up and had to use the bathroom and Jake helped and decided to climb into bed and grabbed his work laptop and decided up work on patients charts. Kinley slept for a few hours and was waking up a bit and rolled to snuggle into Jake but he wasn't in bed. Kinley slowly got out of bed and after using the bathroom she slipped her yoga pants back on and went in search of her husband, who she found downstairs working out. Kinley sat down on the bench in front of Jake and he leaned over to kiss her.

"How are you feeling?" Jake asked

"Tender babe, my head still hurts. I rolled to snuggle into you but you weren't in bed." Kinley said

"Sorry babe I couldn't sleep, I was in bed with you for quite sometime, worked on charts, read some and paid bills and then came down here." Jake said "I'm done now, let's head up and get you back in bed and we can watch a movie or something." Kinley smiled at Jake who was dripping with sweat he wiped the sweat off and they headed upstairs Kinley climbed back into bed and Jake climbed into the shower and got cleaned up. After his shower Jake took Kinley's blood pressure and it was back up and Jake wasn't happy about that.

"Jake I can tell by the look on your face that something is wrong what is it hon?" Kinley asked

"Your blood pressure is back up high again. I am calling Ryder to come check you over again honey. I hope he wont want to admit you honey." Jake said quietly. Kinley just nodded her head in agreement and settled back into the pillows. It wasn't long and Ryder was checking her over again.

"I wont admit you honey, just keep calm this weekend I know Jake will take good care of you and keep an eye on your blood pressure. I will give you something else for pain. Then leave it with Jake." Ryder stated. "I do want to see you on Monday."

Kinley just nodded her head in agreement got up with Jake's help to use the bathroom and Ryder then gave her two shots and soon she was sound asleep in bed. Jake walked Ryder down and thanked him for coming over. Ryder said he would call her tomorrow and check on her, if she started to feel worse to call him and he would admit her. Jake locked the house up and headed up and up to bed he was wiped out as well. It didn't help that he was now on call tomorrow. By the time he reached their bedroom Kelsey was sound asleep and cuddled with his pillows. Not wanting to wake his wife he headed into the baby's room and started clear things out once again as some of Kinley's files hadn't been take down and were in boxes. Jake worked for a few hours and had the baby's room all cleaned out and decided to get the paint tape out and tape the stripes. Jake smiled he couldn't wait to welcome the baby into the family after turning off the light he walked down and smiled a Kinley who was still sleeping. Jake grabbed his blood pressure machine and took her blood pressure and thankfully it had gone down some. After joining Kinley in bed he crashed as well. The weekend was quiet and Kinley was feeling better and soon it was Monday and after seeing Ryder her blood pressure was up a bit but not by much and was told by Ryder and Jake to take it easy. Morgan was walking around the office with Jake's stethoscope and he looked so much like Jake Kinley couldn't help but giggle at her son.

The next few months proved to be busy for everyone Kinley was glowing now at the end of 6 months and she was happy that she and the baby were very healthy since the blood pressure issue they had no problems since. Kinley was walking downstairs and couldn't help but smile at Morgan who was sitting on the counter in front of Randy holding a full blown conversation with him.

"Andy" Morgan said as he still couldn't get his R's completely down yet.

"What is it little man?" Randy asked as he was also pouring some milk for Xavier in his sippy cup so he didn't spill it on the floor.

"Me stay you tonight?" Morgan asked

"You want to stay with Aunt Ashlyn and I tonight?" Randy asked making sure he understood what Morgan was saying..

"Yes me stay you tonight Andy." Morgan said and smiled up at Randy

"I don't know Morgan. I think Mommy and Daddy want you to stay home." Randy told him and that made Morgan pout. Jake heard what was being said and wrapped his arms around Kinley's body and placed a hand on the baby. Addison and Blaise were with Elaine for the weekend and Morgan was to be going to Maggie's for the weekend but he wanted to stay with his Aunt Ashlyn and Uncle Randy.

"Pease Andy?" Morgan asked

"Let me ask mommy okay." Randy said and picked up Morgan and saw that Kinley and Jake were just standing in kitchen just watching this unfold. "You could step in at any time guys."

"We could but no. It's more fun this way. Morgan don't you want to stay with Papa and Grammie tonight?" Kinley asked

"No momma. I stay with Andy." Morgan said

"Let me ask Ashlyn if it is okay." Randy said and carried Morgan into the family room where Ashlyn was feeding Raleigh. "Hey babe question for you."

"Not having sex tonight babe sorry." Ashlyn said with a smile. Randy just shook his head and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"It's okay we have a little guy who wants to spend the night with us instead of Grammie and Papa is that okay?" Randy asked

Ashlyn couldn't help but smile at her nephew and kissed Randy on the cheek. "Morgan where are you going to sleep if you stay with us?"

"You and Andy" Morgan said

"Nice try bud. You can sleep in the room next to us how is that." Randy said and he just smiled and wiggled out of Randy's lap and ran to Jake who picked him up and held him close.

"I stay Andy night daddy." Morgan said

"Oh your spending the night with Aunt Ashlyn and Uncle Randy?" Jake asked and Morgan nodded his head yes. "Is that okay with you two?" as he sat Morgan down and he took off running towards Kinley.

"It's fine we dont' mind for the night." Ashlyn said as Randy picked up his daughter and held her close. "You two need a night to yourselves then he can go to mom's tomorrow." Jake just nodded his head in agreement and smiled at Morgan when he and Xavier were giggling about something.

Kinley headed up and packed Morgan a over night bag and couldn't help but smile when he ran up to his room and kissed her on the cheek. He was giggling along the way. Jake walked up to check on Kinley and couldn't help but smile at his wife as he stood in the doorway of Morgan's room as she grabbed some pull up's and stood up. Jake was more in love with her as he was the day they met and started their lives together. It wasn't long and Orton's had left when Jake pulled Kinley into his arms and kissed her on the lips. Kinley couldn't help but smile and rested her head on Jake's chest.

"How are you feeling?" Jake asked as they sat down in the family room and Jake pulled her legs over his lap and started to rub her calves gently. Kinley just smiled at Jake and placed a hand on the baby who was kicking away she still couldn't believe that they were about to have another baby.

"Honestly?" Kinley asked

"Yes honestly what is wrong babe?" Jake asked

Kinley hadn't been feeling good for most for the day just stayed quiet and watched as the kids had fun during the family supper and barely ate anything. "I feel worn out, a little light headed."

"Not good babe. This pregnancy hasn't been real smooth has it?" Jake asked Kinley just shook her head no. From the start it wasn't easy, always getting sick, not feeling good to high blood pressure then the last few weeks constant migraines. "Do you want me to check you over or do you want me to call Ryder?"

"Call Ryder. I'm going up to change and then we can watch movies in bed how does that sound?" Kinley asked as she got off the couch and headed upstairs Jake walked into their office and sat down at his desk and called Ryder not knowing that Kinley was now sitting on the stairs feeling faint. Jake grabbed his medical bag and headed up and saw that Kinley was sitting on the stairs and she was leaning into the wall.

"What is wrong babe?" Jake asked as he sat down by her.

"Feeling faint Jake" Kinley said quietly

"Let's get you in bed babe." Jake said as he stood up then helped Kinley up and heard the doorbell and then door open and Ryder was soon helping them upstairs. Ryder gently checked Kinley over, he wasn't happy that her blood pressure was up and gave her something for the pain and told Jake to keep a close eye on her blood pressure and to text him with the numbers when he took it. Kinley was sound asleep in bed when they walked down.

"Jake she will be okay. What all went on today?" Ryder asked as they sat down in the kitchen at the island.

"Up normal with the kids Kinley took it easy. Addi wasn't happy about that as she wanted to go to the park but we stayed home. It didn't help with it raining so much. Morgan was rather clingy." Jake said

"Did she eat much or say anything?" Ryder asked

"She barely ate lunch saying she wasn't hungry, or supper and was really quiet today." Jake said "What are you getting at Ryder?"

"You have a month before I will consider inducing. How have her migraines been?" Ryder asked

"She has had them more. She woke up with one this morning and laid back down after I got cleaned up. Nathan was in town so he came over to play with the kids. I have been on call more often then not." Jake said

"You and me both. Amanda is tired of being pregnant already. We are done for a few more years." Ryder said

"I have a feeling Kinley wont want anymore. We have four. A nurse the other day asked Kinley how many kids we had Kinley answered 3 and looked at Kinley and said 'Oh sweetheart four pregnancies back to back are never a good thing.' Kinley laughed at her and told her that she has only been pregnant 3 times. I about died laughing at the nurse when she said um three kids and only three pregnancies. Kinley told her that we have twins then Morgan who was sound asleep in my arms and now pregnant again." Jake said

Ryder shook his head the newest nurse wasn't the brightest thing in the book not real with it but her skills made up for it. "Text me with the numbers and we will go from there. I know the kids are out for the weekend but we need to make sure her pressure stays down. Are you okay not wanting more?"

"I am. We have four here soon. Now don't get my wrong I find my wife very attractive pregnant and not pregnant but she needs to make that decision for herself. I worry about her." Jake said

"You aren't the only one. Amanda is done with this pregnancy as well. I think we might wait at least four years before we try again." Ryder said "I'm out for now."

Jake headed up to check on Kinley and couldn't help but smile she was sound asleep on her side of the bed cuddled up to his pillows. Jake grabbed the blood pressure machine and took Kinley's blood pressure and it had lowered some. Kinley barely woke up and weakly smiled at Jake. "Is it down Jake?"

"Some honey." Jake said quietly as he pager went off and he just groaned "I hate being on call." Kinley sat up in bed some and smiled at her husband and he looked at the pager and it groaned again. "Babe I have to go there has been a accident and I am on call."

"I will be okay honey. I love you." Kinley said

"I love you too babe. I will call Amanda to come stay honey. Ryder is on call too." Jake said before he kissed Kinley on the lips and changed quickly into his scrubs and kissed Kinley again and was out the door. Jake called Amanda and since Gavin was at her mom's house to come stay with Kinley while he was gone.

It wasn't long and he was pulling into the parking lot and met by Ryder "What do you know?"

"Nothing. Amanda is at your house and here we are." Ryder said as the two walked into the ER and got to work. The patient was Nathan, Ryder and Jake worked quickly and was able to stabilize Nathan and get him into surgery. Ryder said he would stay and make sure Nathan was out of surgery and call Jake later that he needed to head home to be with Kinley.

"I will tell Amanda she can stay with us how is that and you can come to the house after you leave here." Jake said "Thanks man."

"You are welcome head home to the girls" Ryder said

Jake headed home and smiled at Amanda who was walking downstairs when Jake walked in through the garage. "Hey you."

"Hey yourself. Thanks for staying with Kinley. How is she?" Jake asked as he sat his medical bag on the table.

Amanda just smiled at Jake. "I took her blood pressure and its down but not where we want it. Is everything okay?"

"Not really that was Nathan who was in a car accident and broke his knee and needed surgery to remove bone fragments. Ryder is still up at the hospital and told me to come home. Then he is headed here and you two can crash here." Jake said "How are you feeling?"

Amanda couldn't help but place a hand on the baby. "I am feeling pretty good. No complications and doing good. The baby is right on target and I am happy we are getting our little girl."

Jake smiled. "I am happy for you and Ryder. But you need to rest as well. How about you go rest in the guest room. Ryder shouldn't be too much longer hon." as they walked up back upstairs. Jake showed Amanda the guest room and thanked her again and hugged on of his best friends. Jake headed to the master bedroom and smiled when Kinley was sitting up in bed and hand her hands on the baby.

"Hey honey." Kinley said quietly. Jake walked around and kissed Kinley lightly on the lips and smiled at her and placed his hand next to hers and smiled when he was kicked.

"Hey yourself. How long have you been up?" Jake asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed as he rubbed his hand on the baby.

"Not long baby just got up to use the bathroom and decided to sit up in bed and see what is on TV." Kinley said with a smile.

"Ah. When I get out of the shower I will take your blood pressure and we can find a movie to watch how does that sound?" Jake asked

"Sounds good. I am going down to get a snack." Kinley said as she slowly got out of bed "Okay maybe not my legs are wobbly." as she got back into bed.

"Let me get my shower and then I will go down and get your snack okay baby." Jake said Kinley just nodded her head in agreement and snuggled into the pillows. Jake quickly jumped into the shower and got cleaned up, after drying off and slipping on shorts he climbed on the bed next to Kinley on their bed. "What sounds good baby?"

"Um chocolate brownie chip brownie a small one that we made yesterday with the kids unless they ate them all and some chocolate revel ice cream." Kinley said with a smile. "Some sprite as well." Jake pressed a kiss to Kinley's lips and climbed out of bed and walked down and grabbed her a brownie and dished them both up some ice cream and grabbed a tray and put everything on it and grabbed the sprite for them both and headed back up to bed.

"Hm looks good babe." Kinley said as Jake handed her a plate with the brownie on it and takes a bite. "Hm heaven"

"Craving chocolate tonight sexy?" Jake asked with a laugh

"Yes I am. Have been all day" Kinley said with a smile as she sat her brownie down and grabbed her ice cream and mashed it around and soon it was just chocolate ice cream. Jake couldn't help but laugh and stole a kiss from Kinley. The two were talking and laughing and just relaxing. Jake took Kinley's blood pressure and was please it down some more.

"Your blood pressure is slowly coming down but not where we want it yet." Jake said "Hows your head?" Kinley laid her head on Jake's shoulder and sighed

"It still hurts and all." Kinley said. Jake brushed a kiss across her forehead and climbed out of bed and grabbed the doppler and helped Kinley lay back in bed and pressed around and found the baby and listened.

"Our little girl is doing great. Do you want something for the pain?" Jake asked Kinley just nodded her head in agreement. Jake got the shot ready and after helping Kinley up as she had to use the bathroom he gave her the shot and soon they were wrapped up in each other's arms and Kinley was sound asleep against Jake's chest and Jake was watching the news when Ryder popped his head in and told Jake he was there and he quickly took Kinley's blood pressure and smiled as it was still coming down and headed down to be with Amanda.

The next month passed quickly and both Amanda and Kinley weren't in the best of moods as they were only two months away from their due dates and both Ryder and Jake weren't letting them do much. Kinley hadn't been feeling good all day and Elaine finally told her to call Jake who came home as she had been cramping some and not in the best of moods. After seeing Ryder she was wasn't happy that she was in labor either. Jake was trying his hardest to keep her calm but so far it was working. While Ryder was checking Kinley over Amanda's water broke as well and was in the next room. Mark was now having to deliver Amanda and Kinley.

The hours slowly passed and Amanda was slowly progressing and Mark just checked her over and she just was now at a 4 and 90% efface and just got her epidural and resting. Ryder walked down to check on Kinley who hadn't progressed at all.

"Well momma you aren't progressing at all." Ryder said as he washed his hands and sat down on the edge of the bed. Jake pressed a kiss to Kinley's forehead.

"Now what Ryder. I have been in labor for 5 hours and I want her here." Kinley said

"I know hon. Either we can wait and see where it goes but even with the pit you aren't progressing. I suggest a section." Ryder said

"Who though. I know you don't want to be away from Amanda Ryder." Kinley said

"Hon I will deliver Camden. I will do the section." Jake said quietly "Only if Ryder will do the cut I wont be able to handle that."

"Not a problem man. Call Randy and have him by her head. I will help" Ryder said. Jake sent a text to Randy while they prepped Kinley for the section. Jake held her close as the doctor did the spinal block and he helped Kinley lay back down then Randy was by her head while Jake got scrubbed up and soon Ryder was making the incision.

"Baby you will you will some slight tugging and some pressure as I press down to deliver Camden." Jake said

"Oh that feels strange babe." Kinley said as they soon heard the baby cry.

"We have a healthy little girl baby." Jake said as he delivered their daughter. Krista took the baby and checked her over and got her cleaned up and soon handed her over to Randy who brought her over to see Kinley.

"She is beautiful Jake" Kinley said quietly

"Yes she is honey." Jake said as he started to deliver the placenta but it didn't want to come all the way out as it was still attached to the uterus and after talking it over with Kinley they decided to go ahead and just do a partial hysterectomy. Krista took over from there and soon Kinley was put under to do the surgery while Jake took care of their daughter.

It was nearly 2 hours later that Kinley was starting to come too and she moaned. Jake stood up and gently checked Kinley over. "Hey honey you did just fine."

"How long have I been out?" Kinley asked

"Nearly 2 hours hon. Camden is doing just fine. Amanda delivered as well a healthy little girl. Audrey Janie." Jake said as he helped Kinley sit up some more in bed. "Would you like to hold Camden?"

"Stupid question Dr Jones." Kinley giggled and smiled at Jake who kissed her on the lips. "I love you so much."

"I will go get Camden. I love you too." Jake said and kissed Kinley on her forehead and walked out of the room and soon returned with Camden in her little crib. Jake gently picked his daughter up and handed her to Kinley then sat down by her on the bed while she held their daughter close.

"Jake she is perfect." Kinley said quietly. Jake kissed Kinley on her forehead and smiled at her.

"Yes she is Camden weighed in at 6lbs even and 22 inches long. Very healthy." Jake said quietly. The couple spent the afternoon wrapped up in each other's love and for their daughter who was nice and content.

It was that evening when Addison, Blaise and Morgan got to meet their baby sister. Both Maggie and Elaine were in awe of their granddaughter. That night Kinley was sleeping while Jake was in the nursery while Mark checked Camden completely over and he couldn't help but laugh at his best friend.

"I can't believe that she is here." Jake said as he held Camden close.

"Well I still can't believe you delivered your own daughter. I wouldn't have been able to cut her open." Mark said

"I couldn't either. Ryder did then I delivered and Krista went to close but her placenta wouldn't come out completely so we did a partial hysterectomy." Jake said

"Ah. Well I am glad they are both healthy and also that Amanda and the baby are doing just fine as well." Mark said. "Try to rest man."

Jake smile at his best friend and kissed Camden on her forehead and laid her down in the tiny crib and told the nurse he was headed back to Kinley's room and he would be back later. Kinley was starting to wake up and was sitting up in bed.

"Hey momma." Jake said quietly

"Hey yourself. Can I change please? I hate the gown." Kinley said "Jake thank you for delivering our daughter."

"You are more than welcome it was something being able to deliver her. I love you so much. Let me get a nurse she needs to look at your staples and make sure you are doing okay." Jake said and slipped out of the room and grabbed Kinley's nurse and soon she was changed back into her yoga pants and tank top and soon they were sound asleep.

It was a few days later that Kinley and Camden were able to come home. Kinley was just happy to be home with their kids. Their family was finally complete. They had a huge family dinner and the kids were pretty good and happy that their mommy was finally home. That night as the kids were finally down for the night. Kinley was feeding Camden a bottle when Jake walked into the family room and sat down on the couch next to Kinley. "Did Addison stay in bed?"

"Finally she wasn't going to but I laid down with her for a bit she was out." Jake said quietly and dropped a kiss to Camden's forehead then pressed one to Kinley's lips. "I love you babe."

"I love you too. She has done that a few times to me." Kinley said as Camden let out a small cry that her bottle was empty. Jake gently picked her up and burped her then just held Camden in his arms while Kinley smiled at her husband and daughter.

Kinley was happy how her life had turned out. She was now the mother of four wonderful little ones and a wife to a man who adored her, and treated her with the respect that she deserved and they were very much in love with each other. Kinley found her love with Jake renewed when they had Camden their family was finally complete.

~Kinley Orton


End file.
